


Watch it

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mitaka realises that Hux and Ren seem to have a schedule for his attention and he wants to know what they do when he’s not invited. Hux tells him to mind his own business but Mitaka isn’t happy with that so he decides to find out for himself.





	Watch it

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts were:  
> 24\. **Exhibitionism/Voyeurism** | Fisting | Sixty-nine

Mitaka’s personal comlink burned in his pocket. The rule prohibiting the presence of personal comm devices on the bridge burned in his mind and he could barely focus on his console. 

The previous morning, on answering a summons from Hux, Mitaka had had a question fluttering around his head. Kylo felt it and demanded to know what was bothering him.  
“It’s nothing, really,” he’d insisted. “I merely wondered what you two get up to on the days you don’t invite me to join you. It is of no consequence, just a passing thought.”  
“I see,” said Ren, smiling. “Armitage?”  
“I think that whatever I do or don’t do with Ren in your absence is not your concern. Put it from your head,” said Hux, reaching for Mitaka. “You’re mine this morning. I want you over here.”  
Mitaka walked over to Hux, who stood by his desk. Hux smiled, stroked Mitaka’s face and kissed him, then guided him to lean on the polished bronzewood. Hux eased one finger into Mitaka’s arse and laughed at the noise Mitaka made in response. “Bend over a little further. Mmhmm like that. You’re not in a hurry, are you? I feel like taking my time.”

 _Armitage_ had slid into him and fucked him so very slowly before duty turned them back into _Lieutenant_ and _General Hux, sir._ Nearby, just out of reach, Kylo had watched and lazily stroked himself while Mitaka thought about how good it would feel to have his mouth on Kylo too, and wondered if Kylo could pick up his thoughts. It seemed to be their new routine: either Armitage fucked him while Kylo watched or Armitage watched while Kylo pulled him onto his lap and helped him slide down on his cock, and they gave him nothing to muffle his gasps and cries of pleasure.

But the thought of what his lovers might be doing without him, what fun they must be having since they were on equal footing (although Mitaka knew each believed the other to be slightly inferior), and how they might come to realise that they did not need a lieutenant getting in the way set fire to his most rational thought. Mitaka bribed Unamo to keep watch on the security cameras for when Hux and Ren appeared to be in each other’s company, and comm him on his secure device.

It was well after Mitaka’s mid-shift break but nowhere near the end of duty when his comlink buzzed once in his pocket. He looked around to see where Colonel Sareen was, waited until her attention was taken by the new lieutenant at the environmental controls console, and slipped the device from his pocket. He read the message and hid his comlink quickly, cheeks reddened and lip bitten. As he monitored weapons status and ran a series of routine tests and took part in a simulation, after which he was reprimanded for occasional poor response times, his mind wandered to the feel of Hux’s cock in him, the solid presence of Ren holding his head, the weight of Ren’s cock on his tongue, and the possibility that he may never experience these sensations again. He checked the chrono on his console so frequently that Thanisson murmured, _”what’s with you, ‘Tak? Worried your date won’t wait?”_ and Mitaka hissed back, _”shut the sith up!”_

At shift change, Mitaka handed over with the briefest of updates to his relief officer, and marched off the bridge. He followed the route instructions on his comm until he stood outside the senior officers’ bar. Heart beating fast, he waited. _Technically_ his recent promotion to the highest grade of lieutenant allowed him access but _custom_ said he should not go in until he made Major. He swallowed and snatched his cap from his head as another officer came out. The other officer held the door from closing and smiled at him.  
“Well? You are allowed in now!” She laughed. “I suppose I should call you Dopheld?”  
“Uh?” He swallowed his panic. “Yes, Colonel Sareen. Um—“  
“Neebah. Call me Neebah off duty. And don’t take your comlink back on the bridge tomorrow or I will report it to Hux. He’s in there too with that monster, Ren.” She winked at Mitaka. “Shame you’re not quite senior enough for me to invite you back to my quarters. You’re kind of cute, in a weird way.”

Mitaka flushed pink and the colonel walked away. He entered the bar and looked around. Sure enough, Hux and Ren occupied a booth in the corner. Mitaka stared, hand across his open mouth.

_Hux is... Ren is... WHY IS NO ONE YELLING AND POINTING AT THEM!_

Hux sprawled face down across the table, trousers around his knees, tunic hitched up. Ren perched with his knees on the padded bench seat, thrusting into Hux hard enough to make the table rock on its pedestal, working loose the bolts that secured it to the durasteel floor. Ren had his helmet on and the sounds he made through the voice unit were utterly obscene. Hux opened his eyes and saw Mitaka. At the same time, two other officers walked by their co-commanders and stopped, gaping at the sight of their general on the receiving end of an impressive dicking. Ren’s helmet tilted towards them and the gauntlet that had been teasing Hux’s balls waved in their direction. The two looked at each other with confused frowns and wandered back to sit at their own table, facing away from the booth.

Ren gestured at Mitaka and he walked over, sliding onto the seat opposite and stroking Hux’s hair. Hux grinned.  
“Get it out, Doph.”  
“What?” Mitaka looked around, still confused as to why they had not been discovered, reprimanded, catcalled, ridiculed or just plain thrown out.  
“Your cock, you fool! Since you’re here, I want it.” Hux reached his hand over to Mitaka’s trouser front. “Don’t make me beg for it.”  
“No,” agreed Ren, slowing, stilling and pulling partly out. “Making Armitage beg was my job tonight. I should fuck you harder.” Ren slapped Hux’s arse. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
Hux groaned, _”Kriff! Oh yes, please!”_

Mitaka dropped his trousers, glanced at the people ignoring them, stroked himself hard and held the head of his cock close to Hux’s lips. Hux slurped it into his mouth and hummed. Another officer passed close to the table and stopped, looking around, looking back at the three of them. Ren reached his hands under Hux and clasped his cock, fingering under his balls and stroking in time with his thrusts. Mitaka listened to the sounds Hux moaned around his cock and the groans that came from Ren’s mask. 

Ren came with a long, undulating cry through his helmet, and Hux swallowed three times as Mitaka, racing to catch up, came at almost the same time as Hux. Ren collapsed on top of Hux and lay there giggling for a few seconds before Hux shoved an elbow into his ribs. Mitaka pulled back slowly, pushed himself up and fixed his clothing. Hux removed his condom and handed it to Mitaka. Mitaka gathered up the one Ren had dumped on the table. He wrapped them in a paper napkin and excused himself. When he came out of the ‘fresher unit, he saw with dismay that the booth was empty and a server ‘droid was cleaning the table.

Mitaka left the bar and went to his quarters, already wondering what the penalty might be for interfering. He let out a soft, _”oh!”_ at the sight of Hux sitting on his bunk, elbows on his knees and chin on his hands. Hux looked up and frowned.  
“Doph, I told you that what Kylo and I do is not your concern and you followed us anyway.” Hux sighed and sat more upright. “Kylo knows you like to be watched almost as much as you like to be fucked, almost as much as you like to be the base of our _Scarif Tower._ And Kylo knows that you are not unique. Now you’ve seen me being fucked by Ren, desperate for cock in public, is your mind settled? Was your lack of trust rewarded?”

Mitaka felt heat spread up his neck and touch his ears, and his heart beat faster for all the wrong reasons. He dropped into his chair in case he might pass out.  
“No,” said Mitaka miserably, “Not at all. I wish I hadn’t.”  
“Well then.” Hux stood up. “Ren will visit you soon to sort all this out. He can fix your memory of the last hour or two but he can’t erase any more without doing permanent damage. I suppose I will have to tell you all over again later that this relationship has run its course.”

Hux got up and left. Mitaka’s head sank onto his hands and he wept. A few minutes later his door opened and Ren walked in.  
“Doph, look at me,” said Ren, quietly. Mitaka forced his tears to stop, wiped his face and looked up. Ren held him, sighed and cradled his face. “This won’t hurt you any more than it hurt the other witnesses in the bar. I promise. Close your eyes and don’t fight it.”


End file.
